halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cemetery
Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cemetery was one of the eight haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 21. It was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location In 2011, Universal decided to build a haunted house based in a gothic graveyard haunted by ghosts. The house would be very cold and would feature zombies, skeletons, and even moving statues. In 2011, every house tied into a story relating to a choice a character had to make (influenced by Lady Luck). This house's story was focused on Jonathan Hawthorn and his wife being offered offers a choice between two plots of land by an old spinster (Lady Luck in disguise) for Jonathan and his future wife Elizabeth's home. Jonathan chooses one and soon the two are married and their house is built. Elizabeth eventually contracted sickness and Jonathan asks a controversial alchemist, Malcolm Trumbull for medicine. The medicine fails and Elizabeth dies causing Malcolm to also kill himself. They were both buried in the family cemetery and their ghosts now wander the cemetery forever. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description As snow falls on this normally serene gothic cemetery, the deceased souls that occupy its confines have their sights set upon you, insuring that the chill you feel up your spine is more than just the cold of night. Experience We enter Soundstage 22, and we are greeted with the towering gates of the Hawthorne Cemetery. It feels like it is 40°F (4.4°C), and snow falls above us. We enter into the main courtyard, and there is a stone statue covering its face. All of a sudden, it moves to scare guests, moving stone as a sound effect. As we walk into the outdoor hallways, the caretaker scares us from behind a gate. We make a left turn, and there is an elevated gravesite with a zombie with half a body crawling on the floor, occasionally reaching out at guests. On our right, a ghost with strobing black-lights scares us from a boo window. We make a right turn, and we are in the tombs. Various ghosts pop out at us from tight corners and boo windows. There are large holes in the walls, and ghost hands reach out at us. If you pay attention, behind one of the holes is a corpse crawling up a set of stairs. More ghosts appear, and there is one above us in a coffin. We go outside again, and are between sets of vines. Ghostly hands reach out at us, and we enter the Caretaker's cottage. There are several selves, with Mr. Trumbull running between them. We go back outside, and through holes in brick walls, we can see a large cemetery. This is just a distraction, for a hand reaches out and scares guests. We enter more tombs, with several more ghosts popping out at us. There is a coffin that is shaking with a voice screaming out of it. Next is the bone room, where skulls are lined on the walls. A plethora of ghosts, zombies, and monsters scare guests. At the end, there is a scareactor blending in with the bones. Finally, we are outside again, making about two more turns. We enter the finale, where there are hooded figures roaming around-some scareactors and some dummies. They have covers on their face, but compressed air shooting through the mask lifts the cover to reveal a skeletal ghost. Guests then exit the house. Scareactors *Sorrowful Angel Statue *Crawling Zombie Ghost *Malcolm Trumbull *Bones Camouflage *Skeletal Ghosts Pictures Winter's Night Cast.png Winter's Night Masks.png Trivia *In front of the facade, they have the carriage from Van Helsing. *The Sorrowful Angel Statue towards the beginning of the house was inspired by the Weeping Angel aliens from "Doctor Who". *The crawling ghost was inspired by the show "The Walking Dead". *The crawling corpse on the stairs is achieved by putting an upside-down staircase above a mirror, so the reflection will appear as the effect. *The vines scene are actually the jail cell bars from last year's "PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook". *In the Bone Room, the bone chandelier is from Body Collectors: Collections of the Past. *The coffin right before you enter the Bone Room was used in "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns: The Curse Continues". *Right before the finale room, there is a tombstone that says Mary Shaw (with a date of death set after the time period this house is set in). This was used in Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw. *In the mausoleum scene, the plaques on the walls contained names of the Halloween Horror Nights designers. *One of the plaques in the mausoleum scene also has the name "Bradie" (a reference to "The Brady Bunch"). The birth date on the plaque is the year of the corresponding actor's birth (minus 100, since this house is set in the 1800s), and the death date is the year the show ended. *The view of the far away Cemetery was achieved with the use of a miniature set. *Near the end of the house, was a crypt with the label "Aiello Family". This is a reference to Michael Aiello, the showrunner of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. Links *Behind the Scenes Walkthrough *Video from Universal previewing the maze Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando